


Prince of Pride

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, Pre-Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Out of the deeps of Ea she came to the aid of Manwe; for Melkor she knew from before the making of the Music and rejected him, and he hated her, and feared her more than all others whom Eru made." ("Of the Valar", Valaquenta, Silmarillion) A sonnet, from Manwë’s POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

I see the way you look into his eyes.  
Would you so place his song above my own,  
Though born of him and not the One alone?  
Yet who but wind-lord for the Queen of Skies?  
And if not me, choose any of the wise--  
Save Prince of Pride and perils yet unknown.  
Please, take my hand, and join me on my throne;  
We’ll shape the world as all the years pass by.

While Melkor, proud, is chief among us now,  
Yet seeming would submit to Arda’s chains,  
To me was given sight that reaches far.  
Not long, I deem, shall Melkor hold his bow.  
So join with me; adorn the sky with stars;  
And share my care in timeless, loving reign.


End file.
